Once Upon a September
by LilyFlowerTheGreat
Summary: How does Lily Evans cope with her feelings for one James Potter? Easily,she doesn't. What happens when Lily falls for James and won't admit it to anyone,even herself? As summer ends, feelings arise causing chaos, humor and romance between Head Boy and Gir


**Disclaimer: **This story (a.k.a. Once Upon a September) is not exactly mine. It's mine in the sense that I wrote it…this is true - however, I would not have the ability to right such a story with such people and places had JK Rowling not sat down in a coffee shop somewhere in the UK and decided to document the greatest story of all time. Which, in the end, gives her the right to this story, not me. I know it kinda sucks but I got used to it.

* * *

**Chapter One: Summer Encounters of the Kissing Kind**

"Oh. My. Merlin," The girl's jaw fell to the floor with a light gasp of bewilderment. "Oh. My. Merlin…" She let her limp body fall backwards onto the chair behind her, letting the letter she had been previously holding, wisp out of her grasp.

"Lily?" A sweet voice called from the kitchen, "Did you get your mail? I saw a _particularly_ interesting letter from your school and was just _curious _as to what it entailed." When the voice didn't receive a response, it dried off it's hands and walked into the living room. "So…what did it say." The voice sounded intrigued.

"…I'm Head Girl…" She said breathlessly.

"You're _WHAT_!" Jasmine Evans let out a delighted shriek and engulfed her daughter in a hug, even she, a muggle, understood what being Head Girl meant, "My Lily! Head Girl! Oh how proud I am off you, my sweet little pumpkin pie!"

"I'm Head Girl…._I'm _Head Girl_…_" and with a sudden realization, she yelled, "ME…HEAD GIRL!" She released another scream and jumped to the floor, her feet doing a dance she didn't even know she could do. When she regained herself, she began to speak, "I can't believe it! I really can't! I didn't think he would pick _me_…"

"Of course he'd pick you, darling, you're at the top of your class - although you have had your share of detentions…" Lily's mother smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug - she, Lily's mother, had been a bit of a troublemaker in her time.

Lily blushed and spoke, "I know but I guess I just didn't think I could do it."

Her older sister, upon hearing the ruckus, came lurking down stairs to investigate, "Do what?" She asked would-be innocently, Lily knew how Petunia would just love to see her "little-miss-perfect-_freak_" of a sister incapable of doing something.

Lily, ignoring her sister's inquires completely, turned to her mother and said: "I have to find out who's Head Boy!" she grinned a Potter-worthy grin, "If it's okay with you, of course." her mother smiled and she, Lily, bolted upstairs. Upon reaching the safety of her bedroom, she closed and locked the door and with a pop she was gone.

* * *

"I hope this is the place…" Lily said as she pushed the glowing button with a slender finger 

("Ding, dong.")

"I've got it!" The deep voice of whom could only be a handsome young man spoke as he slid down the banister and into the foyer to get the door. "Why, Evans, don't you look simply dreadful - what brings your hideousness to my humble abode?"

"Excuse me, Potter ?" She inquired, looking absolutely menacing, "Who are you calling dreadful and _what _are you calling humble?" She looked upon the Potter Mansion for the first time with utter amazement. He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"I wasn't expecting to see your pretty face for another week." He stated, "but what a pleasant surprise, why don't you come in and let me show you around?" He grabbed her hand and attempted to usher her inside.

"I like how quick I went from being dreadful to having a 'pretty face.'" She raised her eyebrows at him, crossed her arms and refused to enter.

"Aww, don't be so grumpy my little Tiger Lily, you know I know you're the most stunning, most talented, most irresistible-" she snorted, "witch known to man."

"Just man?" She teased, making him smile, "Your head is big enough for the both of us, Potter, there's no need to inflate mine" She laughed and continued, "however, you forgot one - unattainable." She laughed and pushed her way past him. "So…are you going to give me a tour?" She asked.

"Sure…" he almost questioned, "If you tell me why you came in the first place."

"Oh yea!" She yelped, "You're Head Boy, right?" When he didn't answer, she asked again…"You are, aren't you…oh please tell me you are." He said nothing. "Oh James I'm sorry, if I wasn't positive I wouldn't have came…I shouldn't have came…I'm so stupid, I should have went to Remus first - I should go, this is so humiliating." She saw him becoming steadily redder in the face. "James? Are you okay?" Her face transformed instantly as he burst into hysterics.

"The look on your face!" He said between laughs that instantly turned into pleas of forgiveness as Lily started smacking him mercilessly. "I'm sorry - you set yourself u-ow!"

When she stopped smacking him long enough for him to apologize properly, he lead her inside to begin his tour.

"This is the foyer." He indicated the large white marble hall in which they were currently standing . Two great, oak staircases rose up on either side of the entrance hall, curving upward over a corridor into what appeared to be the dining quarters. "Would you like to see the upstairs?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"I suppose." She answered, eyeing him suspiciously. She'd always known James had had a crush on her, a crush in which she had never openly reciprocated; however, in times like these, when they were alone to be themselves, she felt herself become rather drawn to his charm - although she'd never admit that to anyone, not even herself.

He lead her up one of the staircases, placing a hand on the small of her back to usher her down the long hallway. They passed several rooms, all of which where extravagantly decorated with the most lavish assortment of furnishings and fabrics, yet all looked oddly vacant.

"This is the west wing." He said nonchalantly, as if all homes had wings, "This is were Sirius and I stay, and sometimes Remus and Peter." They entered a warm room, decorated in an unusual assortment of things - some of which looked oddly lethal, including Sirius. "This is Sirius's room, my parents offered to redecorate but he insisted that their stuff made him feel safe." Lily laughed and joined Sirius on his bed.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked as he looked up at her curiously.

"Why Evans, you've only been here five minutes and you're already jumping into bed with my best mate." said James looking to Sirius, "You'd think she'd at least have let me leave the room first…"

"What can I say mate, not even the smart ones can resist my charm." Sirius laughed, causing Lily to shove him. She patted the bed as an indication to James to join them.

"I don't know Lils, James is awfully cute and all but I don't think I'd really be comfort-aww who am I kidding, come here you big, hot hunk of man and show me what you're made of!" Sirius growled enthusiastically

"I'm flattered but Lily and I really must continue with our tour." Sirius looked as though he wanted to come but with one look from James, he took a hint and kept reading his magazine.

As they walked down the hall, Lily couldn't help but observe all the paintings full of curious looking people that adorned the walls . "Who are they?" She asked, pointing at a particularly large painting full of handsome witches and wizards talking jubilantly amongst themselves - occasionally smiling and waving at the camera fervently.

"Them?" he looked at the picture gloomily, "They would be my family." He didn't elaborate much but Lily could tell from the look on his face that this wouldn't be a good time to ask. They turned a corner, walked to the end of the hall and scaled a small spiral staircase. They entered the most amazing room Lily had ever seen.

"This is my study." James said as they entered a large circular room that had not normal walls, but walls of bookcases filled with what Lily was positive to be every book ever written. The ceiling was bewitched much like that of the ceiling of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Today it was bewitched to show the clear night sky littered with an abnormal amount of constellations.

"This is amazing." Lily replied, awestruck. Besides the library at Hogwarts, Lily had never seen a more extravagant collection of literature and spell books.

"My parents are a bit…_nutty_ about reading." He said to her amazement, "taught me how to do it when I was nearly three, my parents did."

"You were reading at three?" She questioned, obviously she had misheard him.

James nodded modestly. "Hold on, I have something you might enjoy." He walked over to the swiveling book latter, climbed a few steps, said something Lily couldn't hear, and was swooshed away to the opposite side of the room - Lily was in awe.

He returned a little bit later and handed her a book. "Hogwarts, A History." She read, excitement in her voice. "You have a copy? I can't believe it - this book is pretty rare!"

"Yea, my mom had me read it and I thought you might like to check it out."

"Oh of course, I've always wanted to…but I never knew how to get my hands on a copy, I mean Madam Mier never lets hers out of the library…"

"Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours-"

"But James-"

"No I insist, what's mine is yours Tiger Lily, now shall we continue with the tour? I haven't showed you my room yet…" He grinned as he fell back in the groove of normal James.

"I really can't take this, James." But before she had finished the sentence, he began humming and with his fingers in his ears he descended the spiral staircase. She exhaled loudly and whispered "Reducio!" causing the book to shrink to a small enough size so she could put it in her pocket. She followed down the spiral staircase and met James at the bottom.

"Now, before you enter, I must warn you." James held the doorknob to keep the door closed. "I haven't had time to redecorate in …well, some time now so…don't laugh - I normally don't let people in here but because you're well, you, I figured what the hell." He was rambling. Lily smiled and promised she wouldn't laugh but couldn't truly contain herself as he opened the door…

It was as if "Quality Quidditch Supplies" had packed up shop and relocated in James's room. From his Bats shaped bed to his broom stick chandelier, everything was Quidditch.

"Can you even fit in that?" Lily questioned, looking at his bed.

"Erm…no, but that's why I sleep up there." He pointed up to a second story loft over looking his room.

"Wow," Lily said, "that is incredible, can we go up?"

James pondered that for a moment before ultimately agreeing, "Anything for you Lily flower." She rolled her eyes and he led her to a small ladder that would bring them up to the loft. He let her climb up first so he could catch her if she were to slip but mostly to enjoy the view.

The loft was simple. It had a king-sized, four poster bed in the center of the far wall, two extremely comfy looking lounge chairs around a small, enchanted fireplace and an illuminated desk full of his homework for the holidays.

"Aww, this is so cute." She exclaimed.

"That's not the word I hoped for but thanks." He smiled at her making her blush. "Do you want to sit down or something…I could have Tucker bring us up some snacks if you're hungry." Tucker was the Potter's house elf.

"Erm, sure" She hesitated before sitting on one of the lounge chairs - which was easily the most comfortable chair she had ever sat in. Before she said anything, James spoke.

"They're bewitched," He stated simply as he walked over to the fireplace, "Somehow they know exactly how firm or squishy to be…I don't question it really." She smiled and he took a hand full of floo powder and threw it in the fireplace, "Tucker, could you bring some snacks? Lily and I are starving! Oh, and bring some to Sirius, too…and could you tell him he could join us if he likes -" He whispered something Lily couldn't understand, "Thanks Tuck!"

"So," James began, "Do you think you're going to stay in the Head's quarters this year?"

"Oh…I never thought about that." She tilted her head and let out a 'hmm…'

"I think I will." James stated, "I think it'll be nice to have my own room for a change, you know - a place like this where no one can reach me."

"Yea, the privacy would be nice." She replied, thinking of all the times she'd been trying to take an afternoon nap only to have someone barge in and become unnecessarily loud.

"And our own common room would definitely be a nice to do things…things - official things - that the Head Boy and Girl need to do, that is…" He faltered making her smile

"True, I think I'll stay up there…although I'm sure all of our friends would want to know the password."

"But we don't have to tell them." He said with a grin. She liked his response, she didn't need Sirius coming in all the time and creating a ruckus.

"I like how you think, Mr. Potter." She replied with a seductive tone in her voice. "I mean, I can tolerate one Marauder strutting about when I'm trying to study…but I don't think I could handle two."

"Oh, so now I 'strut,' do I? Well, then…fine, I guess I'll just have to do this -" He jumped on her and started to tickle her mercilessly. She was on the ground, struggling to free herself from his bonds but it was to no avail. His firm, quidditch body versus her thin, girlish figure didn't exactly scream "fair fight." Not to mention she was weak with laughter. He finally let up and she was able to flip him over and maneuver their bodies so he couldn't move. "Ha!" She gasped triumphantly as he fought to get out of her grasp. "Do you give up, Potter." She asked as she tightened her grip.

"I'm not so sure if I want to…I'm kind of liking the whole 'girl-on-top' thing." He thrust his hips up to meet hers and she let out a small scream.

"James!" She laughed and rolled off to the side, "You fool, dirty, little man!" He put his hands behind his head and laid there for a minute laughing and reliving those last few moments. A few seconds past before they rolled over to face each other, with their breathing irregular and their hearts beating rapidly, they locked eyes.

"James…" She exhaled as she saw his face inching towards her, but before she could protest, he kissed her. Within the second, he was on top of her, kissing her passionately, his hands exploring the small of her back. She wasn't sure why, but she was kissing him back just as intensely, taking his cue and allowing her hands to caress the hard, rippled flesh of his chest. She nibbled on his lower lip causing a coarse groan to escape his throat. She smiled and bit a little harder, teasing his lips with hers. James slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him, he was on his knees and before she knew it, he spread her legs around his torso and lifted her up onto his bed. She could tell he was nervous, as was she, but they didn't stop. He jumped on the bed and continued to kiss, nibble and caress every part of her lips and neck with his eager mouth. She moaned and felt him unbutton the top half of her shirt, exposing a green, lacy bra. She gasped and felt vulnerable under his hungry gaze. He looked up at her beautiful face and stared into her innocent eyes before he buttoned her shirt back up and rolled over next to her, exhaling loudly with pent up sexual frustration.

"I'm sorry." He said as he covered his face in his hands, "I didn't want…I didn't _mean - _he corrected _-_ for it to go that far…I don't want you to think I'm just some horny teenage boy that will go as far as a girl will let him."

She stayed silent for a moment before turning to look at him, "Don't be sorry, silly." She pulled his hands off of his face and smiled. "and I don't think you're just some 'horny teenage boy,' I think you're horny James Potter…and I don't know which is worse."

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically, "I'll keep that in mind."

She laughed and slapped his chest lazily, letting it linger for a few seconds more than she meant to.

"Now…where were we before … ya know." James stated awkwardly.

"I believe we were discussing living with each other this year…" They both laughed.

"I don't know about you, but I could get used to _that_." James grinned and Lily slapped him once more.

"Of course _you _could, you're you and what makes you think it's going to happen again because I don't fancy myself going around snogging you all year." She replied.

"Come on, Lils, you don't kiss someone like that and not come back for more."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, she couldn't deny it was the best kiss she'd ever had. "Well, I'm not making any promises, Potter." and with that, she walked away - hips swaying - towards the ladder. "You coming?" She asked, wondering why she had did what she just did but was unable to really care just yet.

"Yea…" He said as he followed her down into his Quidditch themed room to be greeted with a pile of snacks and Sirius.

"You guys look…I daresay…flustered?" Sirius put his hand to his chest with a gasp, looking astonished, "Now, Lily, please tell me you didn't stoop to his level when you could have just as easily stooped to mine - which has much better hair, might I add?"

"Come off it, Padfoot, you know my hair is impossible," James ruffled his hair subconsciously, "and I don't think girls have to 'stoop' to our level, Padfoot, we are extremely handsome looking brutes."

"Arrogant much?" Lily asked, crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't so much as say 'arrogant, much' as I would 'arrogant, all the time.'" Sirius said with a grin, he was just as big headed as James.

"Hey," James said, "I take offense to that."

"Pish posh," said Sirius, "Nothing I say could offend you." James shrugged, agreeing.

"Although I'd love to stay and chat about how handsome the two of you are, my mother has no clue where I am so I should really be getting back to her." Lily stated.

"No…!" James moaned, "Please stay, pretty please?"

"Since when does James Potter beg?" Lily asked, "and besides, however flattering it is to have you beg for me to stay, I really can't. I'll see you September the first, bye!" With a wave and a pop she disapperated.

Once back in her bedroom, Lily plopped down on her bed, attempting to absorb what had just happened. She had just let James Potter kiss her, big mistake. She didn't want to have their Head positions be jeopardized by a relationship but here she was kissing James Potter and … liking it? No, she was just vulnerable - she didn't like it, it was just an "in-the-moment" kind of thing. If they hadn't been alone and having a good time and if they hadn't been all riled up from the tickling, it wouldn't have happened. Lily smiled, it was just an accident, nothing more - an innocent moment shared between two friends that they'll look on later and laugh at…she was caught up and she let herself go. She didn't like James, he liked her, that's how it's always been, and that's how she wanted it to stay.

* * *

A/N: and that's the end of Chapter One!! I know Lily ande James might seem a little out of character but I swear they won't always be like that...and if you think about it, Lily is seventeen years old and I don't know many seventeen year olds that would mind snogging James Potter (save the gentlemen!") and James can't always be showing off and whatnot - besides he's alone with her, at his house - I doubt he'd try any funny stuff. But like I said, things'll be different at Hogwarts - it is summer love-ish after all. Anyways, I hope you like it, I'm working on Chapter Two - which includes the first day of school (yay! hogwarts!) and meeting Lily's friends and whatnot. Review please, I want to know what you think! 

Oh, and you'll find out why James was all "I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it" with his family later on.


End file.
